My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tattoos for All
by DamianKastle
Summary: To increase their friendship, Rainbow and Pinkie suggest to the others that they all get their own cutie marks, in the form of tattoos... on their butts on course. And upon getting them, the girls discover a certain thrill that they had never felt before...
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tattoos for All**

 **Chapter 1**

It was average but happy day at Canterlot High, and while most of the other students were walking about their normal lives, happy that things had settled down since the Friendship Games, the ones who saved them all AKA the Rainbooms were currently in the music room and filling the hallways with wonderful rock and roll music.

At the moment, they were all playing the song 'Shake Your Tail', now with Sunset replacing Twilight and adding him some sweet rhythmic guitar sounds.

As they played, their world's Twilight AKA Sci-Twi, was watching and taking notes during the whole thing, as well as enjoying the music also.

Their magical ears, tails and wings had also appeared as they started playing and when they finally finished they disappeared. They used to wonder how and why it happened, but due to the events of the Friendship Games they finally had some answers, pleasing them a great deal.

"Oh yeah! We still got it!" Rainbow said, excited.

"Thanks to the non-stop practicing we've been doing lately." Sunset pointed out as she set her instrument down.

"I have noticed a significant improvement in the quality of your music since last week." Twilight added.

"That's good to know." Fluttershy smiled.

"Indeed. By the way, are you _sure_ you don't want to join us, Twilight?" Rarity inquired.

"Yeah, it'll be _fun_!" Pinkie encouraged.

"And I guess I could let you be lead singer again… well, this version of you anyway. The other you used to do it before she went back and…" Rainbow began.

"Alright Rainbow, don't confuse her." Applejack interjected.

"Oh, it's ok, I'm uh… not really comfortable being on stage…" Twilight admitted. "Unless it's solving a problem in front of everyone that is…"

"I feel your pain…" Fluttershy nodded, sympathetically.

"It's ok Twilight, but if you ever feel up to it, your more then welcome to." Sunset Shimmer assured her.

"Thank you." Twilight said, gratefully. "And thanks for letting me take notes on your magic and ponied up forms."

"Hey, no sweat it, someone's gotta record my awesomeness for the history books!" Rainbow said, proudly which made everyone glare at her. "Uh… I mean… _our_ awesomeness…"

"And I still have so many questions about your world, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight told her. "For instance, I remember you talking about 'cutie marks' one time. Just… what _are_ cutie marks?"

"Oh, well they represent a pony's special talents." Sunset replied.

"Special talents?" Fluttershy echoed.

"Yeah. You see, it usually appears when a pony is just a kid and when they discover what makes them unique from every other pony." Sunset explained.

"And they need a mark on their _butts_ to know?" Rainbow Dash asked, baffled.

"Actually, it appears on a pony's _flank_ , thank you." Sunset corrected.

"So many cutie marks you think there are?" Applejack inquired.

"No one knows, probably hundreds or thousands." The fiery haired girl shrugged. "Each one representing a certain talent a pony has."

" _What_?" Pinkie Pie asked, dramatically shocked. "Boy, that's a lot of special talents!"

"I suppose." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"So… what was _your_ special talent, darling?" Rarity questioned, curiously.

"Oh, that's easy, magic, just like Twilight, er, _Princess_ Twilight, I mean." Sunset said with a sheepish grin as she glanced at the other bespectacled Twilight nearby, who was busy writing notes.

"Fascinating…" she remarked. "And… I'm guessing that these 'cutie marks' have a certain… magic to them, right."

Sunset nodded. "That's right, and actually… now that I think about it… everyone here at Canterlot High pretty much always wears a symbol that could be their cutie mark back in Equestria, including you guys."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked looking just as surprised as the others.

"Yeah." Sunset confirmed by nodding again. "Usually on your shirts, skirts or hair. See?"

As Sunset gestured to the certain symbols on their clothing and hair, they each all looked and were quickly fascinated.

"Huh… well I'll be…" Applejack remarked.

"I always thought it was just something I really liked, I never thought anything of it." Rainbow admitted.

"Me neither… but I guess we're more connected to our pony selves then we thought." Twilight deduced

"Seems that way." Fluttershy agreed.

"Indeed… of course we don't have them on our 'flanks' as it were like _they_ do." Rarity pointed out which suddenly gave Pinkie and Rainbow Dash the same crazy as their eyes widened at the exact same time before sharing a smile.

"That's it, Rarity!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Uh… what's it?" The fashionista asked, confused.

"I think I know a super awesome thing we can do after school today!" Rainbow Dash revealed.

"Me too!" Pinkie piped up, raising her hand. "And I think it's the same thing, right Dashie?"

"Duh, why do you think I smiled at you anyway?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie giggled.

"So… what is it?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, to put it simply, it'll separate us from everybody else and make us more like our pony selves." Rainbow stated, smirking.

"How?" Fluttershy asked, innocently.

"We're gonna get tattoo's on our butts!" Pinkie revealed, excited. "Yay!"

It took a full ten seconds before what Pinkie said finally registered in the heads of Rainbow and Pinkie's friends and when it did their eyes all widened to the size of dinner plates, and then finally… they spoke.

" _What!?_ " They all exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"You heard her, we're gonna get what's on _here_ …" Rainbow said, slowly as she pointed to the rainbow lightning bolt symbol on her shirt and then gestured to her rear end. "…On to _here_."

" _Please_ tell me you're joking," Rarity said, disgusted.

"Am I laughing?" Rainbow inquired.

Pinkie looked at Rainbow closely, too closely for her comfort, and then turned to the others. "Nope! She's not laughing."

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy remarked, covering her mouth.

"Rainbow, did you get hit in the head with something?" Applejack asked her with her hands on her hips clearly displaying her displeasure at the prospect. "Why would we want to get tattoos?"

"Why not?" Rainbow shrugged, not getting it.

"Rainbow, those things are _permanent_. And the procedure _to_ get them off… isn't pretty." Sunset stated, wincing.

"But I _won't_ want to get it off." Rainbow reasoned. "I mean, why would I want to get rid of two awesome man-made cutie marks on my cheeks?"

"Because… it's plum _crazy_?" Applejack answered, raising a brow.

Rainbow shook her head. "Hmm… nope, that's not it."

"You really want to mark your body _for life_ just so you can feel closer to your pony self?" Rarity questioned.

"I do too!" Pinkie waved. "It sounds like fun!"

"And _painful_ …" Fluttershy added, gulping.

"Hey, nothing worth having is gained without a little effort," Rainbow reasoned.

"Maybe so, but if they make a mistake on it you'll never forgive yourself," Twilight pointed out to her.

Rainbow smirked. "He won't, trust me, I know a guy and he's the _best_ tattoo artist in town."

"You're _seriously_ considering this? _Both_ of you?" Applejack pressed harder.

Rainbow and Pinkie both nodded. " _Yes_!"

"You do know that this might not make you more like your pony selves, right?" Sunset Shimmer questioned.

"Maybe not, but it'll be fun!" Pinkie reasoned, smiling.

"And what if your parents see them?" Fluttershy pointed out, fearfully.

"Ah, they won't, our parents rarely pay attention to us as it is and it's not like anyone else is gonna see 'em," Rainbow rationalized.

"Unless they get a good look of _these_!" Pinkie beamed as she turned, grabbed the top of her skirt and pulled it up, while also pulling down part of her underwear and exposing part of her cheek.

Most the girls sitting near her recoiled with disgust and averted their eyes from what Pinkie was showing them while Rainbow just grinned at it.

"Gah!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Eww!" Rarity squealed.

"Aww! Pinkie!" Applejack scolded, sounding disgusted.

"Nasty…" Sunset Shimmer remarked.

"Eep!" Fluttershy squeaked as she blushed bright red and covered her face.

"Aw, come on! It's nothing we haven't seen before, we're all girls here, remember?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not something we desperately _want_ to see!" Rarity pointed out. "Now put that away!"

"Ok…" Pinkie whined as she adjusted her panties and smoothened her skirt.

"Hey, if your all so worried, why don't you guys get tattoo's with us?" Rainbow offered.

"Now _why_ would we want to do _that_?" Applejack questioned.

"Yeah… didn't we already go over how risky and extreme it is?" Sunset pointed out.

"And how painful…" Fluttershy added.

"Not to mention the possibility of getting caught…" Twilight finished.

"Come on, _please_? We'd be indebted to you all forever," Rainbow practically begged as she got on her knees.

"And they can be like our own personal marks of friendship!" Pinkie chirped.

"Marks of friendship?" Fluttershy echoed.

"Yeah! Something that signifies all of us as friends, something we all did together and can share, both experience wise and _visually_." Pinkie said, wiggling her brows suggestively.

"Well… as long as they aren't done somewhere where everybody can see them…" Rarity said. "And they look pretty…"

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie nodded.

"But… what if someone _does_ see them?" Twilight inquired, nervously.

"Then _I'll_ say that I forced you all to do it and take the fall before we all get them removed." Rainbow stated firmly, causing everyone to look at her shocked and gasped.

"What?" Fluttershy asked, stunned.

"No way! You don't get to make that call!" Applejack said.

"This is my idea," Rainbow pointed out.

"And mine!" Pinkie added, leaning close to Rainbow.

"So I should take responsibility if this goes south… for once. And I won't force you all to do it, but me and Pinkie _are_ doing it so…" Rainbow Dash began.

"Oh, we're doing it with you alright," Sunset Shimmer told her.

"Huh?" Rainbow responded, surprised.

"She's right, we can't let you do this alone," Fluttershy said, looking concerned.

"If you go down, we go down with you, that's what friends do… right?" Twilight said, a bit unsure.

"Right on, sugarcube." Applejack nodded, tipping her hat which made Sci-Twi smile

"And the idea of having something that binds us all together that's not magic does sound appealing." Rarity confessed.

"I know, right!?" Pinkie smiled, eagerly.

"You guy's sure? It's permanent, remember?" Rainbow Dash reminded them.

"We know, but I never really took chances so… I say… why not start now?" The other Twilight pointed out, smiling.

"Same with me." Fluttershy nodded. "And I don't want to feel left out…"

"Plus, it would make me feel like I'm in my old pony form again." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"Great!" Pinkie smiled widely, freaking the shy girl out a bit.

"Then it's settled! After school, we hit the tattoo parlor!" Rainbow declared.

"Hooray!" The party girl cheered. "Cutie Mark tattoos… here we come!"

"Oh boy… I sure hope this ain't gonna be something we'll regret…" Applejack confessed to Rarity.

"Ditto…" Rarity nodded, still looking a bit nervous like the others were while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie began to excitedly talk about their upcoming tattoos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

And so, the girls waited and waited and waited for the bell to ring so that they could leave and head for the tattoo parlor. Most of them were a bit anxious about it and were happy to wait, but Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were both tapping their feet rapidly with impatience the whole time. Eventually, the bell did ring and the second it did the two of them zipped out of the class, through the halls and out the front door.

Rainbow raised her arms to the sky. "WHA-HOO! Freedom!" she cheered.

"Yay! Now we can get our tattoos!" Pinkie Pie said, excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow smiled.

The two of them then noticed the rest of their friends walking out the front door at a normal pace and toward them.

"Hold your horses girls, wait for us." Applejack told them.

"And do try to keep the talk about tattoo's down, we don't want any adults following us and finding us out." Rarity reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah, relax, we got this." Rainbow assured her.

"So… where is this tattoo parlor place?" Sci-Twi inquired.

"Follow us! You'll see!" Pinkie instructed, happily as she began to skip ahead with Rainbow right beside her. Everyone else began to follow them close behind.

"You guys all sure about this?" Sunset asked the others, quietly.

"Not really…" Applejack admitted.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy agreed.

"But if we _don't_ do it, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie will _never_ let us hear the end of it and _that_ could be _worse_." Rarity expressed.

"Hmm, guess you have a point there." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"I just hope it doesn't hurt as much as I think it will…" Twilight confessed, gulping.

"Well, I know it ain't gonna tickle." Applejack stated.

"Or be in any way pleasurable, but the end result should be quite satisfying." Rarity added. "I hope."

"And if… something goes wrong…" Fluttershy added, shaking like a leaf with worry.

Rainbow put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and steady her. "Then I'll take the fall for it and help pay for whatever treatment helps fix you," she stated, reassuringly as she pulled Pinkie over. "We _both_ will."

"Yepperooni! Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes." Pinkie beamed as she did the gestures to her signature 'pinkie promise'.

"I'm still not comfortable with you doing something like for us…" Applejack admitted, unsure.

"Hey, you guys would do the same if it were the other way around, right?" Rainbow Dash pointed out. The others thought for a bit before they began voicing their confirmations to Rainbow's statement. "Good, and then you understand why I would."

"Well… yes, but…" Twilight began.

"Ok, then let's get going!" Rainbow declared as she turned and started walking.

"Hey! Wait for me, Rainbow! Wait for me!" Pinkie called out as she chased after her.

"Hope they know what they're doing…" Sunset confessed to the others.

"I hope _we_ know what we're doing…" Applejack added. The others nodded and voiced their agreement.

"Well, come along now, let's get this show on the road." Rarity told them. "The sooner we get there and get our tattoo's… the sooner we can all leave."

They all nodded in agreement and began to follow Rarity's lead as they walked in the same direction Rainbow and Pinkie Pie were taking off in.

* * *

Soon enough, after a long trek through the city to a more… grungy part of town, the girls soon arrived in front of a small, dark building with a sign that read 'Tattoo Parlor' on the front.

"Well, here we are." Rainbow announced.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered, excited.

Rarity on the other hand looked disturbed by their surroundings. "Uh… Rainbow Dash… are you _sure_ this is the proper place for a tattoo parlor?"

"Where else would they put it?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"I don't know… maybe somewhere… _cleaner_?" Rarity suggested.

"Uh, what she's trying to say is guys is… we're not exactly sure about this place…" Sunset admitted, looking nervous as well.

"Who cares if it's creepy, that makes it _awesome_!" Rainbow expressed, excited.

"Not to _me_ …" Fluttershy confessed, shaking like a leaf.

Applejack patted her back to comfort her. "Relax sugarcube, nothing's gonna happen to ya, I promise."

"Except possible body defacement…" Rarity muttered under her breath.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow encouraged.

"Alright! Tattoo's for everyone!" Pinkie cheered as she ran toward the building along with Rainbow Dash, while also holding her arms out and making an airplane sound. The others follow them slowly behind.

"So… are we sure those two aren't…" Sci-Twi began, nervously.

"We're not really sure…" Sunset shrugged.

"And if they _were_ I doubt they'd ever show us." Applejack added.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie loves her pinkie promise secret's and Rainbow's…" Rarity started to say.

"Rainbow?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Quite right, my sweet." Rarity confirmed with a nod.

"Well, all we need to do now is get in, get the marks and then get out, no problem." Sunset said, confidently.

"Hopefully…" Sci-Twi added as they began to enter the building.

* * *

The girls stepped into the lobby, where a few people were sitting in sits waiting to get tattoo's of their own, course some of them already have tattoos and were pretty scary looking, disturbing the girls greatly, especially Fluttershy. Upon reaching the front desk and ringing the bell, a tall, bald man practically covered from head to toe in tattoos comes out of the back and looms over them all.

"How can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Hey! Ink! How's it going?" Rainbow smiled as she held out her fist.

"Rainbow Dash, thought I'd see you here eventually." The one known as Ink smirked as he face bumped with Rainbow. He looked towards the others. "And with friends I see."

"Girls, this is Ink Stain, the guy I told you about; best tattoo artist in town." Rainbow said, proudly.

"Probably the _only_ one in town…" Applejack muttered to Rarity, who giggled until Ink Stain gave them a glare.

"Listen buddy, my friends and I are looking to get some tattoos and we know _exactly_ what we want to have and _where_ to have it." Rainbow revealed.

"Glad to hear it." Ink Stain nodded, pleased. "Got the cash?"

"You know it." Rainbow smirked as she smacked down a couple of bucks down on the counter which Ink gladly took.

"Ok, just sit down over there, we'll be with one of you shortly." Ink Stain told them.

The girls nodded and walked over to some of the empty waiting seats. Upon sitting down, some of the other folk waiting to get their tattoo's eyed them a little, creeping them out.

Fluttershy even yelped when she saw a tattooed picture of a monster on someone's arm, one that looked like it was staring at her. The one with the monster tattoo glanced at her.

"Sup," he said.

"Uh… sup?" Fluttershy responded, nervously.

Rarity felt "First time getting a tattoo?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Don't worry, for some it's painless. Just depends on the person."

"Oh… ok…"

"And if you just take deep breath and relax, it's over before you know it." He said and gave a friendly smile.

under the seat and shivered. "I think I feel something _sticky_ under here…" she revealed in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah…" Applejack added, feeling under hers as well. "This is a little dirty even for _me_ …"

"I've seen worse." Rainbow stated.

"Hate to see what your definition of 'worse' is…" Sunset confessed.

"Trust me, it's bad." Rainbow said, seriously.

"Good to know…" Applejack muttered, slowly.

While the others were all a bit anxious, as several people waiting alongside them came and went with brand new tattoo's, Pinkie was practically on pins and needles as she rapidly shook in her seat with an excited grin. "Ooh! I can't wait till I get three cute little balloons on my cute little booty! It's gonna be so… _rad_!" she expressed.

"Just a little longer Pinks, we'll get there." Rainbow Dash assured her.

"Well, _I'm_ still in no rush…" Rarity stated, firmly.

"Maybe it won't sting so bad…" Sci-Twi said, hopefully.

"I don't know about that…" Sunset Shimmer admitted, nervous.

"Would you stop being babies? It'll be fine!" Rainbow told them.

"Tell us that _after_ it's done." Applejack told her.

"Fine! I will!" Rainbow declared.

Ink Stain then came out of the back, wiping his hands and approached the girls.

"Ok, who's first?" he asked.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Pinkie Pie yelled, waving her hand.

"Hey! I wanna go first!" Rainbow protested.

"No, _I_ do!" Pinkie argued.

"Just pick who's going on already!" Applejack told them, annoyed.

Rainbow sighed. "Fine. We'll settle it like grown ups," she declared.

"Right!" Pinkie agreed before they held out their firsts.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both said before choosing one of the three. Pinkie had scissors while Rainbow had rock.

"Rats!" Pinkie said, disappointed.

"Ha-ha! Guess I'm up!" Rainbow said, proudly as she stood up. "Let's get to it, Ink."

Ink Stain nodded and lead Rainbow Dash out of the waiting room and into the back, while her friends watched her go with worried expressions on their faces, aside from Pinkie Pie of course, who was still pouting about her loss.

"Aw… Rainbow is so lucky!" she said, somewhat upset. "I hope I get to go next."

"No one else here is jumping at that chance, Pink." Applejack told her, plainly.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh… I hope Rainbow will be ok." Fluttershy confessed, concerned.

"She'll be fine, girl's as tough as nails." Applejack assured her.

"True, but everyone has their limits." Sunset pointed out.

"Anyone know what Rainbow's are?" Twilight inquired.

"Hard to say… that girl will try just about anything and experiences unpleasantries because of those stunts on a _daily basis_ but no matter how much she's knocked down, she always get's back up." Rarity said.

"Ain't that the truth." Applejack nodded.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Still, the device they use to create tattoos… just might push her to her limit…" Sci-Twi said, gulping.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy shook with worry.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Applejack stated.

"Play games? Watch a movie? Do a strip tease!?" Pinkie asked, getting more and more excited with each guest.

"No, no and… _no_." Rarity answered, firmly.

"We _wait_." Applejack added, crossing her arms.

"Aw…" Pinkie whined.

"Sorry Pinkie, that's about all we _can_ do…" Sunset said.

"Yep…" Twilight sighed.

They all sunk in their chairs and began to wait for Rainbow Dash to return and silently prayed that she would be able to take whatever sort of pain getting a tattoo on her buttocks would give her. As they prayed, they also began to worry about the pain _they_ would receive in the near future and instinctively rubbed their hiney's while thinking about it.

The girls were all completely silent… until Pinkie Pie finally broke it of course.

"So… did you girls catch the big game last night?" The party girl asked, randomly.

The others all did a collective facepalm and groaned in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rainbow Dash walked into the back, along with Ink Stain and gazed at her surroundings. The walls in the back room had multiple pictures of various symbols, animals, words, and all the common things other people pick to be tattooed on their bodies, luckily for Rainbow Dash she knew exactly what she wanted to have on her. She saw a table and a chair in front of her and quickly figured out which one she would be using while getting her tattoo.

"Ok Rainbow, so what'll it be?" Ink Stain inquired.

"I'd like to have two set's of…" Rainbow began before she pointed to the rainbow lightning bolt on her shirt. " _This_."

"Ok, where?" Ink asked before Rainbow turned, unzipped her skirt and let it drop, along with her bike shorts and underwear, revealing her bare bottom. She smacked it with a smirk.

" _Here_! Both cheeks please!" she told him.

Ink Stain chuckled. "Ok, if you say so," he smirked. "Just lay down over there."

As the tattooist pointed to the table, Rainbow hobbled over to it, her skirt, shorts and underwear still around her ankles before climbing on top of it and laying on her stomach.

"Ok, bring it Ink Stain!" Rainbow challenged him.

"With pleasure." Ink nodded. "Just one second so I can get that picture on the stencil…"

Rainbow waited for a full ten minutes while Ink Stain worked on creating a stencil picture of her rainbow lightning bolt.

"How ya doing?" Rainbow inquired.

"All set," he said as he walked over and took a seat right beside Rainbow. "Now first… the rubbing alcohol…"

Ink Stain then dipped a small cloth in a small pan of alcohol and began to rub it on one of Rainbow's buttocks, causing her to shiver and moan with pleasure.

"Ooh… cold…" she shivered.

"Next is the stencil…" Ink continued as he placed said piece of paper on cheek he dabbed alcohol with.

"The one you just made…" Rainbow commented, proudly. "A one of a kind design."

"Yep." Ink nodded.

"And next is…" The rainbow haired girl began before Ink Stain took out the vibrating needle.

"This," he said. Rainbow looked at the needle and gulped. "You sure about this?"

Rainbow looked a bit scared, not that she'd admit it to her friends, and as she thought about them she sucked up her pride and readied herself. "Yes. I am!" she confirmed.

"Ok. Here we go then. This is uh… gonna sting a little…" Ink Stain warned her as he lowered the needle towards her butt cheek.

Rainbow instinctively clenched both of her cheeks as the needle got closer and closer but eventually forced herself to unclench them and relax while the needle touched her cheek and got into her skin, which made her eyes widen while she held in a cry.

The sharp pain she was feeling in her rear continued while Ink Stain continued to draw the outline of her tattoo, which made it go up and down constantly, causing her to shake and grit her teeth as she struggled to fight the pain. Suddenly, she began to feel an odd sensation as the tattoo making process continued on, something that made her hot down below.

" _What is this_ …?" she thought in her head. " _I feel so… tingly… like I'm actually starting to…_ enjoy _this_ …"

First the needle made the shape of a cloud before going down, then up and down again, all while Rainbow moaned and squirmed with both pain and pleasure in her voice.

"You ok, Rainbow Dash?" Ink Stain asked, finally noticing her discomfort and looking concerned.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm good, keep going…" Rainbow encouraged him, sweating while discreetly moving her hand down to her crotch and rubbing it a bit.

"Your choice." Ink shrugged as he continued with his work.

Soon enough Ink Stain had started to color in her tattoo, starting with red, then yellow and finally blue for the lightning bolt while the cloud it was coming out of was of course white. The process was slow and made Rainbow struggle to keep herself from wiggling her bottom, not only would it possibly cause Ink to make a mistake but it would also be super embarrassing and that was something she would not allow.

And as it continued, Rainbow continued to rub her vagina over and over, and she began to rub it even harder each time she felt a surge of pain on her rump, which was continuous almost never ending. By the time her fingers started to get wet from a liquidy substance, Ink Stain spoke up again.

"Almost done." The tattoo artist informed.

"Oh… really…? Boy… sure blew by _fast_ …" Rainbow remarked, trying to sound surprised even though she was panting.

"Then it's on to the next one." Ink added, causing Rainbow's eyes to widen she remembered that she wanted a tatt on both of her cheeks.

"Great…" Rainbow muttered to herself as Ink Stain prepared to do the finishing touches on the tatt he made on Rainbow Dash's right cheek.

"There, first one is done…" Ink finally declared. Rainbow sighed in relief. "And now the next one…"

Rainbow gulped upon hearing this while Ink just chuckled to himself.

"Get ready to wiggle that cute little booty some more…" he said, which made Rainbow blush bright red while he lowered the needle down to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were all anxiously waiting for Rainbow to be finished and most of them were pretty worried about her, aside from Pinkie who was smiling eagerly and couldn't wait for it to be her turn next.

"Oh… I sure hope Rainbow Dash is ok…" Fluttershy voiced, concerned.

"I'm sure she's fine, that girl's tougher then anybody I know." Applejack stated, confidently.

"And since _your_ just as tough, maybe _you'd_ like to go next?" Sunset inquired, with a knowing smirk.

Applejack gulped and looked nervous as she thought about it. "Uh… no… because… Pinkie Pie already called it!" she replied, quickly.

"It's true!" The party girl confirmed, nodding.

Sunset shrugged with a knowing smirk. "Ok, whatever you say."

"Yeah… whatever I say…" The farm girl repeated, still trying to seem confident.

Rarity just flipped through the magazine she was holding bored. "Well, who knew waiting to get a tattoo done took so long?"

"Yeah, I gotta say I underestimated how long it takes myself." The other Twilight admitted.

"I'm sure it's almost over." Sunset stated.

"What makes you say that?" Applejack inquired.

"Just… a feeling." Sunset Shimmer shrugged.

Ink Stain then emerged from the booth, wiping his hands with a cloth. "Done," he announced.

"Told ya." The fiery haired girl declared.

"Wow! You're _really_ good at that!" Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Where's Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

"She's coming, just getting an ice pack." Ink Stain replied.

"Ice pack? What in tarnation for?" Applejack questioned, baffled.

"Oh, her ass is still a bit sore after being tatted, don't worry though, it's nothing serious." Ink assured them before Rainbow Dash came out pressing an ice pack against her rear end and wincing a bit as she walked. Everyone stood up and walked over to her.

"Uh… guys, sorry to keep you waiting…" she waved, smiling.

"Rainbow, you ok?" AJ inquired.

"Oh yeah, just… waiting till the burning success that is my new tattoo cools off, then I can show it off and you guys will _freak_!" Rainbow expressed, excited.

"I imagine just seeing your _rear end_ will be enough to make us freak." Rarity said, deadpan causing Rainbow to frown.

"You know, _yours_ isn't exactly a pretty picture either _Rearity_." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

The fashionista gasped, insulted. "You take that back!"

"Why? Afraid some more baggage will make your ass slow you down?" Rainbow teased.

Rarity instinctively covered her rump in embarrassment. "My derriere has nothing to do with this, Rainbow!" she protested, hotly. "It may be… somewhat bigger then most of the other's, but… it's still cute… right?"

Everyone looked a bit unsure of how to answer her and just muttered quietly and mumbled under their breaths. Rarity scowled.

"Thank you for your undying support everyone…" she remarked, flatly.

"Ok then, who's next?" Ink asked.

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Pinkie Pie waved, excited. "Let's go!"

She quickly zipped into the back room like a pink blur. Ink Stain looked back towards the others, who just shrugged, before going in himself.

Rainbow shrugged. "Well, that settles that," she declared as she went over to a seat and placed an ice pack on it before sitting down and sighing. The others went back and sat down as well.

"So, Rainbow, how was it?" Applejack inquired. "Did it hurt?"

"What? _That_? No!" Rainbow tried to assure them with an uneasy looking smile.

"Rainbow Dash, you don't have to act tough for us." Sunset Shimmer assured her.

"Yeah, we're your friends, aren't we?" Sci-Twi added.

"Who's acting? I'm not acting." Rainbow insisted, defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Applejack asked, raising a brow. She clearly didn't buy it. "Then sit down without the ice pack."

"What!? I mean… ok, sure. I'm not afraid!" Rainbow Dash boasted as she reached down towards the ice pack.

"Rainbow, I don't think that…" Sunset before RD quickly removed the pack and sat her bottom down on the seat which suddenly made her squeal. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh, goodness! Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, concerned while she put the ice pack back under Rainbow.

"Uh-huh…" Rainbow nodded.

"So it _did_ hurt." Rarity observed.

"Not just that…" Rainbow revealed.

"What do you mean?" The former Queen Bee questioned, confused.

"Well… not only did it sting a lot… it also felt… _good_ …" Rainbow confessed before pointing down to her crotch. "Down here…"

The rest of the girls all softly gasp in surprise and exchanged looks with each other while Rainbow wiggled around in her seat as she remembered the sensation she felt when Ink had the needle on her buttocks and how _wet_ she was getting. How wet she still _was_ …"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At that time, Pinkie was already laying down on the table with her rear end exposed while Ink Stain looked at the picture of the tattoo she wanted on both of her cheeks.

"So, three balloons, eh?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie confirmed, nodding.

"Ok then." Ink shrugged. "First thing's first; the alcohol."

"Oh, no thanks, I promised my parents I wouldn't drink." Pinkie beamed.

Ink was flat faced. "Not for you to drink, to put on your… posterior."

"Oh! Ok!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

Just like with Rainbow Dash, Ink dabbed a cloth with alcohol and rubbed it on one of Pinkie's cheeks, which made her vibrating and moan with pleasure.

"So magical…" she moaned with a blissful smile.

"Ok… want something against the pain?"

"No thank you, I want the full experience."

"Your choice...

"Your choice… next is the stencil…" Ink continued as he placed said piece of paper on cheek he dabbed alcohol with.

"And next is the needle!" Pinkie said, excited.

Ink Stain held up the aforementioned needle. "Yep. You know… you don't seem too scared about it."

"Why would I be?" The party girl asked, confused.

"Well, your friend Rainbow Dash sure was… kinda." Ink Stain admitted.

"Huh, she seemed ok to me." Pinkie admitted.

"Do you ever _not_ have a positive thought?" Ink Stain asked, curiously.

"Not at all, why?" Pinkie asked, quizzically.

"Never mind, let's just get started." Ink declared.

"Ok!" Pinkie chirped.

"Prepare yourself…" Ink Stain warned her as he began to lower the needle towards her left cheek and upon it making contact and getting into the skin of her butt, Pinkie began to feel the same rush that Rainbow Dash had felt during her's.

"Ooh! Tingly!" she said, shaking slightly.

The sensation she felt only increased as Ink Stain began to make a balloon shape with his needle along with a wiggly line connected to it that _really_ made her start to shake and giggle.

"So magical…" Pinkie said, blissfully.

Ink Stain started on another balloon which sent another jolt through Pinkie's entire being and her bottom jiggled a bit as the process continued.

"Uh… think you can some moving around?" Ink inquired.

"Nope!" Pinkie replied, quickly.

"It could get… tricky if you do." Ink Stain reminded her.

"I hope so!" Pinkie Pie said, excited. "Now come Inky! Let's tatt this booty!"

"Ok…" Ink Stain said, slowly as he resumed his work.

The needle went up and down the outline of the balloon, slowly making it blue like Pinkie's drawing instructed, and during the whole time, Pinkie moaned and gasped with pleasure.

"Yeah… yeah…" she muttered, blissfully as waves of pleasure started at her bottom and quickly began to rush throughout the rest of her body, making her 'special spot' become wetter and wetter as it continue. "Ooh! Yeah! That hit's the spot right there! Yeah… please keep going… don't stop Inky…!"

"You got it," he responded.

Once he was finished with one balloon he began to move onto the next and repeat the same process which made Pinkie twitch, sweat and squeal as the needle went into the flesh of her buttocks, a pain that she was really starting to enjoy.

As this continued, she moved her hand underneath herself and toward her crotch, which she began to rub over and over and she rubbed it harder whenever she felt a sharp pain in her rear.

Upon getting to the third balloon, Pinkie was practically in total bliss as she rubbed her special spot over and over while Ink Stain began to do the wiggly line connected to the balloon. By then, she _really_ started to moan as the hot, stinging feeling she felt turned into a warm and pleasurable one. Her buttock wiggled and jiggled non-stop but Ink Stain continued his work and colored the balloons in.

Eventually, all her masturbating she was doing while the tattooing was being done made her squeal upon reaching her limit.

The girls in the waiting room all heard her scream and jumped, startled.

"What in the world was _that_!?" Rarity questioned, alarmed.

"Sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Sunset realized.

"Oh no… do you think something happened!?" Fluttershy asked, afraid.

"Oh _something_ happened alright…" Rainbow remarked as she rubbed her own hiney.

"Hmm…" Sci-Twi muttered as she continued to write down in her books.

Applejack looked over to her, curiously. "Whatcha working on there, Twi?"

"Just thinking… could it be that the reason Rainbow and Pinkie are acting this way is because… getting a tattoo on their butts is a 'turn on'?" she asked, curiously.

This question ran through everyone's minds and really started to get them thinking, as well wondering if Twilight had a point, especially Rainbow Dash, who continued to rub het tattooed cheeks that were still sore.

"Well… maybe it is…" she admitted.

"It's still too soon to say, let's just wait for what Pinkie Pie has to say." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

"Yeah, besides we can't _all_ have the same fetish, do we?" Applejack asked.

"Right, it wouldn't seem logical." Twilight added.

"I'm not sure it has anything to do with logic…" Fluttershy admitted.

"Neither am I…" Rarity added.

"But what…" Twilight started to say.

"Ok! I'm done!" They hear Pinkie scream.

"Pinkie?" Applejack responded as they all turned to the entrance to the back as Pinkie skipped out while saying 'Ow' each time she did so.

She waved when she saw them. "Hi, girls!"

"Pinkie Pie, are you ok?" Sunset Shimmer asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just… a little sore…" Pinkie admitted as she rubbed her behind while also shivering with pleasure. "But it was _so great_ …"

"Great?" Applejack echoed.

"Uh-huh…" Pinkie nodded, still in a daze.

"In what way, darling?" Rarity asked her, confused.

"I don't know… it's hard to describe… but the little jolts of pain that come as he writes on your tushie… the way they go up and down as he draws on your own personal cutie marks… oh… it's just _heavenly_ …" Pinkie Pie sighed.

Rainbow waved a hand in front of Pinkie's space as they continues to stare into space blissfully. "Yeah… she's gone," she told the others.

"Next!" They heard Ink Stain call out.

"Oh! Right! I guess I'll go next." Sunset offered.

"By all means." Rarity nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go after." Applejack added.

"Ok, here I go." Sunset Shimmer said as she began to make her way to the back. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" The others all told her before she left.

Time quickly began to pass as each of the other girls each came in and out to get their tattoo's and each of them felt the same strange, arousing feeling while they were getting them. First it was Sunset, then Rarity, Applejack then Fluttershy, leaving their world's Twilight as the only left who hadn't gotten a tattoo yet.

She looked at her friends concerned as they all rubbed their sore bottoms while their legs shook.

"Oh man… it almost feels like I just sat on my spurs and _then_ a cactus…" Applejack remarked, groaning.

"Welcome to _my_ world." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash? Do you still have that ice pack? I think I might be in need of it…" Rarity admitted. "My derriere is still throbbing a little…"

"Me too… it's like we were spanked…" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Looks like for _us_ it hurts yet also…" Rarity began.

"Feels good?" Sunset Shimmer finished.

"Exactly!" Rarity nodded.

"This is fascinating!" Twilight remarked as she wrote down more notes.

" _Seriously_?" Rainbow Dash questioned in disbelief.

"Well… I can also see that it's also… bizarre and somewhat… painful for all of you but still…" Twilight said.

Sunset thought for a minute before realizing something. "Oh my Gosh…"

"What?" Applejack inquired.

"The reason we're getting so excited from getting tattooed is because we're…" Sunset began to say.

"We're… _what_?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

"Yeah, enough with the suspense!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Seriously." Rainbow nodded.

After a short pause, Sunset finally said it. "Masochists…"

Twilight gasped when she heard the word while the others looked confused, having never heard of it before. "What?" They all remarked.

"It means we get aroused when we feel pain…" Twilight explained.

"Whoa!" Pinkie said, amazed.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped.

"But… but we can't _all_ be maso… somethings." Rainbow said.

" _Masochists_." Applejack corrected. "And I guess it's one of the things we all have in common."

"Guess so." Sunset Shimmer shrugged.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Rarity mused.

"Hmm…" Pinkie said with a thoughtful look on her face as she got close to Fluttershy, which made her uncomfortable. She looked at her up and down before giving her a pinch on the arm.

"Ow!" she yelped, holding her arm teary eyed.

"Pinkie Pie! Whatever did you do _that_ for!?" Rarity scolded.

"Did you feel aroused? Huh? Did you?" Pinkie asked Fluttershy, curiously.

"Well… no…" Fluttershy responded.

"Hmm… how about… from _this_?" Pinkie Pie added before pinching Fluttershy's tushie which made her squeak again but also sigh with pure pleasure.

"Yes…" she sighed.

"See?" Pinkie told the others.

"So… we only feel pleasurable pain when it's directed…" Twilight began before turning and looking down at her rear. "Toward our butts…"

"Oh my…" Rarity said, surprised. "How very odd…"

"If by odd you mean 'whacked' then yeah, it is." Rainbow agreed.

"I think it's neat!" Pinkie Pie voiced.

"Of course _you_ do." Rainbow remarked, flatly.

"So… what do we do?" Twilight inquired.

"What do you mean 'What do we do?'?" Sunset Shimmer asked her, confused.

"About… _this_." Twilight asked as she looked back towards her own butt. "I feel as though we need to do some research on this… to understand why better…"

"Research, shmesearch." The jockette scoffed. "You're just trying to weasel out of getting a tatt like the rest of us."

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded.

"What? It's the truth!" The athletic girl retorted. "Why else would she be stalling when it's her turn to get one?"

"That still doesn't mean you have to bully her into it!" Applejack stated.

"I'm not bullying…!" Rainbow started to protest.

"I'll do it!" Twilight finally said.

"You will?" Rarity questioned, taken aback by her decision.

"Twilight, you don't have to do this if you feel like you're being forced to do so." Applejack explained, placing a hand on the sciency girl's back to comfort her.

"No, I want to do this. I wanna be apart of this. Besides, the best way to learn is to experience the subject first hand." Twilight said.

"Well… ok then, if you're sure about it." Applejack said.

"I am." Sci-Twi nodded.

"Just to warn you; you'll feel like you got spanked with a studded paddle for an hour." Applejack warned her.

"T-thanks." Twilight responded, followed by gulping in slight anxiety.

"Think of it this way; if _Rarity_ could handle it, I'm sure you can too." Rainbow told the nervous nerd, while also receiving a look of disapproval from the aforementioned fashionista.

"Hey!" Rarity voiced her annoyance, which only proved to widen the jockette's smirk.

"Ok then… here I go!" Twilight declared as she began to make her way over to the backroom.

"Good luck, Twilight!" Fluttershy called out in her usual soft-spoken tone.

"Have fun!" Pinkie added, more loudly.

Twilight carried herself with confidence as she walked on down the hall, telling herself along the way that she can do this. While she walked, smiled and occasionally glanced at pictures of different tattoos that were pinned up on the walls. Knowing that the rest of her friends all went through with this without a hitch made her mind feel a little bit at ease, even if deep down she was still slightly worried.

Before she knew it, Twilight was laying on her stomach on top of the table while Ink Stain prepared his tools, her skirt was lifted and her tush was currently exposed and she had major butterflies in her stomach as she waited for her tattoo to be applied.

"Ready?" Ink asked.

After swallowing down her anxiety, Twilight nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." She told him.

"Ok, here we go then and uh, like I told your friends, this is… gonna sting a little bit." Ink Stain told her as she moved and vibrating needle towards her buttocks.

Twilight felt her butt cheeks clench instinctively, as she heard the buzzing of the needle getting closer and closer to her rear end. She felt an odd sensation when the needle started to make a line down then up and then down again as Ink Stain continued to make the outline of her six pointed star. The feeling made her shiver a little bit, building up the anticipation for what was to come.

Her whole body started to tingle when he started to do the other five tiny stars next, especially the place between her legs…

She gripped the table she was laying on tightly, any tighter and she could break it while her legs start to fidget a little as the sudden pleasure in her groin continued to grow while Ink Stain kept on creating her personal butt tatt.

Her mouth let out a sound akin to a whimper mixed with a moan, while her hands and arms trembled from just how tightly she was gripping that sides of the table. To silence the sound she just made, and to prevent anymore from escaping, she clenched down onto her lower lip with her teeth.

Twilight soon started to feel a great deal of pleasure in the lower half of her body while the flesh on her tushie started to jiggle, but thankfully not enough to mess Ink Stain up. She wondered if Ink Stain could notice her butt jiggling. He most likely can, but her mind was put at ease when she remembers that she was just here to get a tattoo.

As the coloring in of the star began, the intense pleasure Twilight was feeling increased immensely, so much so that it took all of Sci-Twi's willpower to not squirm or even worse masturbate right on the table.

She bit down onto her lower lip harder, but not enough to break skin. Nervous sweat trailed down her face, as she fought against herself to not indulge in her urges. Twilight kept quiet as best as she could, but then she let out a moan every now and again.

Sci-Twi felt some relief after Ink Stain seemed to stop but it was quickly short lived when he started to work on her second cheek and the pleasurable pain she got from it was the straw that broke the camel's back for her. She let out a louder cry as she secretly orgasmed.


End file.
